1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emission or luminescence structure for an indication symbol provided in an interior space of an automobile or other vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventional meter devices such as a speedometer incorporated in an instrument panel of an automobile or other vehicle include (a) a dial having a light-transmissive indication symbol such as numerical values, scale marks and any other iconographic symbols or signs and (b) a light source adapted to illuminate the dial from a back side thereof.
In the conventional meter devices of this kind, a light is emitted from the light source toward the dial in response to turning on of the automobile's headlight or road light, the light passing through the light-transmissive indication symbol of the dial so that the light-transmissive indication symbol emits light.
In addition to the meter device, the instrument panel may include various types of on-board devices such as a car navigation system, a car audio system, and an air conditioner operating area. In the same manner as in the case of the meter device, these on-board devices may include a light-transmissive indication symbol and a light source adapted to make the light-transmissive indication symbol emit light.
Another exemplary conventional meter device is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-17039. This conventional meter device comprises a dial (indication part) that includes on its front surface a fluorescent indication symbol made of fluorescent material, the fluorescent indication symbol including numerical values and scale marks made of the fluorescent material; and a light source (ultraviolet LED) that emits an ultraviolet light toward and upon the front surface of the dial, wherein the indication symbol of the dial becomes luminous when irradiated by the ultraviolet light emitted by the light source.
In this manner, the meter device and the on-board devices that are provided in the instrument panel are adapted to make the indication symbol emit light or become luminous so as to enhance the visibility and aesthetic appearance of the indication symbol during nighttime hours or in a dark place.
Since the above-described meter device and the various types of on-board devices are independently provided and spaced from each other, it is necessary to individually provide the light sources on a per-on-board-device basis for light emission or luminescence of the individually-provided indication symbols, which necessarily increases the number of components, complexity of wiring connections, and the manufacturing costs.
Also, a functional unit that emits light may have to be provided in an operating switch of a power window switch area provided in the interior panel of the vehicle door. Further, a light-emitting or luminescent decoration symbols may have to be provided in a center console provided between a driving seat and a front passenger seat. In such cases that involve design changes that necessitates incorporation of additional light-emitting or luminescent symbols for increasing the operability and aesthetic appearance of the various types of devices provided in the automotive interior space, a larger number of light sources may have to be provided, which further increases the number of light sources and the components and the complexity of the wiring connections, which further makes it difficult to readily provide the additional light-emitting or luminescent symbols.
In view of the drawbacks found in the above-described prior art, the purpose of the present invention is to provide a light-emission or luminescence structure for the indication symbols in an automotive interior space that allows readily incorporation of additional light-emitting or luminescent symbols with a reduced number of the light sources.